Embodiments described herein relate generally to wearable systems, devices and methods for measuring physiological parameters, and in particular to textile-based electrode systems that include sensors for measuring various physiological parameters.
Real time monitoring of physiological parameters over extended periods of time poses significant challenges. Conventional instruments and devices for sensing physiological parameters such as, for example, galvanic skin response (GSR), heart rate, breathing rate, etc. can include electrodes that are coupled to a user via leads. Such devices can cause discomfort to the user and/or restrict the user's movements, which can make it relatively challenging to measure the physiological parameters of the user in real time.
Textile-based electrode systems that include electrodes integrated, printed, laminated, stitched, knitted, or sewn within the system or garment can overcome the challenges of real-time physiological monitoring. Such systems can be worn by the user such that the electrodes included in the wearable textile are in contact with the skin of the user and can thereby measure one or more physiological parameters of the user.
State of the art wearable textile-based electrode systems suffer from numerous shortcomings. Some conventional textile-based electrode systems include electrodes that are stitched or sewn into the system. Stitched or sewn electrodes can rub against the user's skin causing chafing or rashes, which can cause discomfort to the user. Furthermore, stitched or sewn electrodes are prone to wear and tear, for example, because of repeated use or washing. This can reduce the life of the system. Moreover, stitched or sewn electrodes can increase the overall cost of the system.
Other conventional textile-based electrode systems are configured to work with only two electrodes. In such systems, the electrodes generally need to be located and aligned proximate to each other to allow an electrical device (e.g., a sensor or a processing module) to be coupled to the electrodes such that the electrical device is located between the electrodes.
Thus, there is a need for improved textile-based electrode systems that minimally impact the comfort of the user, have long life, and provide greater signal quality and accuracy.